La Pregunta
by Brandy moon
Summary: por favor Odín ven y mátame ahora n-no se Mayura yo solo soy un niño ¡oh!, vamos Loki tú lo sabes todo de nada le serbia ahora alagarle no le iba a contestar tal cosa, una por qué no sabía cómo y otra por qué sería demasiado vergonzoso explicarle "eso" a ella. un pequeño one-shot espero lo disfruten


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

***************************"La Pregunta"****************************

**Por**: Brandy moon

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

...

─ _por favor Odín ven y mátame ahora_ ─su mente había quedado en blanco ante lo que acontecía, sin previo aviso comenzó a sudar mientras buscaba una y mil maneras para escapar bien parado de esa situación tamaño colosal. Desvió sus ojos del problema en potencia y optó por lo más simple─ n-no se Mayura yo solo soy un niño ─bien pensado, aunque salió con un estúpido tartamudeo se auto felicito y es que, como se atrevía a preguntarle tal cosa a un "niño" siendo ella la mayor era normal que supiera de esas cosas y no andarle subiendo los colores con esas incomodas preguntas que ni sus propios hijos habian tenido la inocencia de preguntar.

─ mo Loki anda debes saberlo

─ ya te dije que no ─y entonces se le prendió el foco─ por que no le preguntas a tu papá ─claro esa era su obligación como padre, lástima que ya se le había adelantado…

─ ya le pregunte

SPLASH!

Fue inevitable que no cayera de su silla. Se levanto tan dignamente como pudo haciéndole gestos para que no se preocupara, ya se las pagaría el señor Misao y no sería tan benevolente

─ ¿y qué te dijo? ─porque si aun tenía dudas significaba que no se lo había dicho, ella solo hizo un puchero en exasperación y el solo pudo abofetearse mentalmente

─ Que me trajo la estúpida cigüeña ─se quejo ofendida─ le dije que eso solo se lo creían los niños y entonces fue que me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti ya que eras taaan sabio

Las estrellitas que empezaron a brotar de ella realmente le asustaron

─ y yo ya te dije que no lo sé ─contesto con serenidad fingida esto ya se estaba tornando molesto en vez de incomodo

─ ¡oh!, vamos Loki tú lo sabes todo ─de nada le serbia ahora alagarle no le iba a contestar tal cosa, una por qué no sabía cómo y otra por qué sería demasiado vergonzoso explicarle "eso" a ella.

─ no, no lo sé todo ─contradijo huraño

─ por favor, por favor, por favorrrrrrrrrrr ─si, así es no desistiría, su rostro lo delataba el sabia la respuesta a la pregunta y haría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería.

─ porque no le preguntas a alguien más, tal vez a una mujer ─si eso sería mejor porque a que mujer se le ocurre preguntarle algo así a un hombre por mas inocente que fuese, aunque claro estamos hablando de Mayura Daidouji la persona más inocente para su edad en el mundo─ oye Mayura ¿que no estás en tercero de secundaria? ─un asentimiento efusivo le dio la razón─ ¿y no se supone que ese tipo de cosas se las explican en la escuela?

─ aham pero yo no puse atención a esa sesión ─ella solo se limitaba a sonreír. La miró con recelo, no sabía si estaba en lo correcto pero por unos segundos pensó ver que solo estaba fingiendo.

─ si te contesto ¿me dejarías en paz? ─ella tomo asiento brindándole toda la atención que era capaz de reunir. Aun algo dudoso y pasando grueso se reacomodo en su asiento y en menos de dos segundos su actitud dudosa, nerviosa y preocupada se había esfumado.

─ ¿…y…?

Su insistencia solo avivaba su llama interna que estaba a punto de explotar como un volcán durmiendo durante más de seiscientos mil millones de años

─ bueno pues, emmm ─Mayura esperaba ansiosa y con ojos brillantes la sabia explicación de Loki ya que ese precia meditar bastante sus palabras seguro en busca de las más adecuadas y entendibles para ella solo que no se esperaba tan obvia respuesta─ salen de la mujer

¡Bingo! Eso está bien, puesto que era cierto y no implicaba nada vergonzoso y si tenía suerte ella no insistiría.

Mayura se fue de espaldas ante su respuesta y reincorporándose a una velocidad sorprendente casi se subió al escritorio de su amigo para gritar

─ ¡eso ya lo sé no soy tonta! ─dos gotitas bajaron por su nuca con rapidez dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que de seguro había sonado, tenía que darse cuenta que estaba hablando con una chica de dieciséis años y no una de ocho la cual al parecer quería todos los detalles─ Lo que quiero saber es como llegan los bebes ahí ¿Qué se debe hacer para tener un bebe o que necesito? ─Loki dejo caer su cabeza con peso muerto sobre su pulcro escritorio y murmurando algo como "que hice para merecer esto" contra él.

Y entonces como enviado desde el santo cielo apareció su hijo menor con una grande sonrisa y una bandeja con pastelillos acompañados de té helado.

─ ¿señor Loki está usted bien? ─Yamino se acercó curioso al ver a su padre de esa manera

─ si Yamino mejor que nunca ─su sarcasmo lo hizo sonreí con duda. El viró su cabeza a un lado permitiéndole ver a su hijo la desesperación que inundaba su rostro y pidiéndole mudamente ayuda.

─ lo que pasa es que Loki estaba a punto de explicarme como se hacen los bebes ─la gran serpiente de Midgar se arrepintió de haber volteado a ver a la chica en busca de una respuesta mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un rojo intenso tanto como la salsa que acababa de preparar para el almuerzo─ ¿dime Yamino tu sabes?

El de gafas solo sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo haciendo que la bandeja también temblara ¡¿Qué si sabia!? ¡¿Qué si sabia?!

─ n-no yo tampoco sé como s-se hacen ─sin poder hacer más para ocultar su vergüenza solo atino a ocultar sus orbes tras su flequillo y brillo de sus lentes mientras la chica lo veía sorprendida y con una perfecta "o" formada por sus labios─ si el señor Loki se está tomando la molestia de explicarlo me, me gustaría oír.

Al contrario de estos dos Loki se encontraba en su propio mundo, uno en donde caía una y otra vez a un obscuro abismo sin posibilidades de salir.

Si antes había creído que su hijo había sido enviado por órdenes celestiales ahora pensaba que tal vez su hija tenía algo que ver.

─ está bien ─accedió al fin dándose por vencido─ si tanto quieren saberlo se los diré

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento frente a Loki brindándole esa sensación incomoda de nuevo, ya solo les faltaban las palomitas y seria la imagen perfecta de "gran expectación"

─ verán cuando un hombre y una mujer emmm ─oh santos cielos como rayos lo explicaría sin sentirse tan incomodo y sonar tan estúpido─ miren lo que pasa es que, no cuando la mamá y el papá se quieren mucho pero mucho mucho tienen… AHHH!

─ ¿qué te pasa Loki me estas asustando? ─la paciencia había llegado al límite haciendo que su cabeza explotara dándose repetidos golpes contra su escritorio.

─ señor Loki se lastimará si sigue ─Yamino si que estaba preocupado nunca, pero nunca había visto a su padre perder la compostura, casi podía decir que se había vuelto loco y eso era verdaderamente preocupante.

Loki dejo de golpearse de súbito y alzo su cabeza de forma bastante terrorífica para los otros, se levanto de igual forma y salió a toda prisa sin antes dejar en el aire "ahora vuelo"

Yamino y Mayura se vieron con una gran interrogante que segundos después quedo en el olvido.

─ ¿te gustaría probar uno?

─ Por supuesto ─acepto gustosa relamiéndose los labios

...

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

...

Loki salió rápidamente de la agencia a buscar aquel objeto que le salvaría la vida ya que no contaba con que esto sucedería tan pronto no se había tomado la molestia de adquirirlo, cuan útil y de ayuda podía llegar a ser.

Sonrió con el mayor de los placeres al ver frente a él la enorme biblioteca, cruzo sin miramientos la calle y se adentro a esta adaptando de nuevo su indiferente apariencia con el mundo.

Una campanilla se dejo oír al abrir la puerta e ignorando aquello se presento ante la que parecía ser la bibliotecaria y al captar su mirada dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor…

─ necesito un libro que hable de relaciones sexuales ─la pobre bibliotecaria casi tira su café al escuchar lo que ese a su vista inocente y lindo niño que antes había visto le preguntaba.

─ ¿disculpa cariño que dijiste? ─tal vez estaba equivocada que le podía importar a un niño esas cosas.

─ que necesito un libro que hable explícitamente de las relaciones sexuales ─la pobre mujer se quedo como pescado fuera del agua; abriendo y cerrando la boca sin mediar palabra y ante la hostil mirada que empezó a mostrarle aquel lindo niño solo pudo darse la vuelta y buscarle el dichoso libro.

Loki espero tan solo unos minutos después de verla desaparecer entre los enormes estantes antes de verla reaparecer con un gran volumen.

─ creo que esto será suficiente ─le dijo ella cohibida─ ¿estás seguro que es la información que buscas?─ Loki solo asintió tomando el gran volumen y después de registrarse se retiro sin más ni siquiera un gracias.

─ me pregunto desde cuando lo sabe…

...

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

...

─ te tardaste Loki ¿Dónde estabas?

─ fui a traerles esto

El gran volumen cayó con pesadez sobre la mesita baja y frente a sus abiertos ojos

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─inquirió Fenrrir después de saltar a la mesita donde el libro de pastas negras y con el símbolo del género masculino y femenino reposaba.

Oh ahora se añadiría Fenrrir

─ ¿acaso esto no dirá como se hacen los bebes? ─Mayura empezó a verlo como un objeto sagrado.

Fenrrir perdió el equilibrio de forma tonta y cayó al piso atrayendo las miradas curiosas de todos excepto la de Mayura que empezó que ya se encontraba detallando las pastas del libro.

─ ¡serán idiotas como no va a saber eso!

─ ¿tu si sabes cómo hermano?

─ ¡po-por supuesto que lo sé! ─oh el tartamudeo venia de familia─ y mejor me voy antes de que ustedes se enteren… suerte papi

El pequeño lobo se retiro dejando a su padre tan curioso como su hermano y preguntándose quién se lo había explicado a él.

─ bueno ahora solo les queda leer ese libro, todo cuanto necesitan saber acerca de ese tema viene ahí así que-

Loki suspiro aliviado ya no lo molestarían mas al menos por un buen rato ya que tanto Mayura como Yamino estaban sumidos en el libro así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos tranquilos hasta que terminaran de leerlo todo mientras el comenzaría con su lectura matutina, y sin más se dirigió a su apreciable silla la giro hacia el ventanal tomo asiento y comenzó a sumirse en el mundo de aquel libro...

Los ojos de Yamino y Mayura se movían con velocidad absorbiendo todo a su paso y en mas de varias ocasiones sus rostros se tornaron tan rojos como una remolacha al ver las ilustraciones tan vistosas y coloridas que en su vida se imaginaron ver haciéndolos arrepentirse de haber preguntado semejante cosa a Loki, solo se miraron más que abochornados sin saber cómo deberían proseguir, estaban en una o salir corriendo de ahí y no ver a Loki por un par de meses o morirse de vergüenza en el mismo instante que él les dirigiera su mirada de nuevo. El libro se cerró en un fuerte y seco ruido, cayó sobre la mesita y cuando se preparaban para escapar sucedió lo inevitable.

─ lo han entendido o aun necesitan que les explique

A pesar de no tener a la vista el rostro del dios del caos podían jurar que este tenía pintada en su rostro una sonrisa cargada de excentricidad, demasiado raro.

─ ah me he olvidado los brownies… ─Yamino rápidamente puso en práctica su método de escape dejando a la pobre chica con la bomba en sus manos y librándose de todo.

─ creo que mejor le ayudo ─al parecer hoy no era su día, el estúpido pomo no se giraba y así no podría realizar su escandalosa huida como lo había maquinado

─ ¿dime Mayura no te gustaría llevar la teoría a la práctica? ─ ¿acaso creía que no se iba dar cuanta? Bueno pues ahora la iba a pagar.

Si Venganza

Ella solo se encendió como un cerillo entendiendo rápidamente lo que eso implicaba ¿Dónde había quedado el nerviosismo y la preocupación ante todo eso? Maldito Loki ¿se había dado cuenta de lo que había intentado? Por supuesto que sí, no le quedaron dudas al ver esa endemoniadamente hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes que decían "no me ganaras" al girarse junto con su silla, todo lo había hecho con alevosía y ventaja. Por supuesto de seguro el también había estado fingiendo todo eso el muy maldito pero aun no terminaba…

─ no te preocupes Loki como ya sabes yo primero voy por la practica antes de la teoría.

Sus orbes se expandieron al máximo y las palabras que tenía pensado decir para hacerla más que sentirse incomoda se atoraron en sus labios viendo como sonreía complacida, le sacaba la lengua infantilmente y lograba abrir la puerta y después de "eres un pervertido" que para nada se oyó lindo salía corriendo de su despacho.

─ más vale que eso sea solo una broma…

Con esfuerzo recogió los pedazos rotos de su orgullo y salió dispuesto a todo por el pegamento esto no se quedaría así.

...

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

...

***************************************REVIEWS****** ********************************

**Konichiwa!**

**Komo han estado x ke mi vida va de maravilla claro hasta el momento ¬¬ **

**Jejeje estoy algo ansiosa por los resultados de mi examen aunque soy bastante positiva y ¡klaro que kedaré! **

**En fin yo se ke en vez de andar haciendo otros fics (aunque esto solo es un pekeño one-shot) debería traer el epilogo prometido, demo demo tenia ke escribir esto! Simplemente vino a mi después de pasar los momentos más incómodos de mi vida! Si así es mi hermanito me hizo "la pregunta" y o x kami no sabía ke hacer así que después de una boba explicación la inspiración vino a mí y pues aki ta espero aunque sea haberlas hecho sonreír kon eso me konformo y pues si ha sido así o no déjenmelo en un review ke kon gusto leere : )**

**Díganme ya les han hecho "la pregunta"**

**Se despide de ustedes Brandy moon ;)**


End file.
